


Weaving Stars

by sailingonstardust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Gigolas - Freeform, Hair Braiding, Lothlórien, M/M, Star Gazing, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingonstardust/pseuds/sailingonstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Legolas was away much among the Galadhrim, and after the first night he did not sleep with the other companions, though he returned to eat and talk with them. Often he took Gimli with him when he went abroad in the land, and the others wondered about this change." -The Fellowship of the Ring by JRR Tolkien, page 445.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaving Stars

**Author's Note:**

> "Curl up  
> with me  
> my love  
> and we shall  
> spend eternity  
> becoming one  
> like weaving  
> stars"  
> -Christopher Poindexter

Legolas wasn’t sure how many nights the fellowship had been in Lothlόrien now, indeed many of them he had spent in a drunken stupor with some of the other Wood-elves he had met. Still, he found himself craving the company of one particular Dwarf in their company, much to his chagrin. He hadn’t meant for his attraction to Gimli to get so out of hand, yet here he was, standing in front of the whole fellowship requesting Gimli walk with him through the Golden Wood. The redhead seemed surprised, but nodded, picking up his axe from the ground beside him and standing to follow the Elf. 

“And where will we be off to?” Gimli asked, tilting his head up to look at Legolas’ face as they walked.

“Must we have a destination?” he replied, peering down at the Dwarf. 

“No. It was only a question.” 

They walked on in silence for a while, Gimli’s axe _clink clinking_ against his belt. The awkward air between them was so tangible Legolas thought he could cut it with a knife if he wanted. Instead he wracked his brain for anything at all to say. “How do you like Lothlόrien?” he asked, already thinking he knew what the Dwarf would say. 

“It’s incredible.” Gimli sighed. “I don’t ever want to leave. And to think that I am the first of my race in who knows how long to look upon its beauty makes it all the more sweet.”

Legolas gave a closed-lip smile. “I am quite enjoying it myself. I see now why it is spoken of so highly.”

“I feel like time passes differently here.” Gimli ruminated. “It seems as if I have rested for months yet I would be surprised to learn we have been here for longer than a fortnight, if that.” 

“I agree. I wouldn’t doubt the fair Lady Galadriel has something to do with it.” 

Gimli perked up at the mention of the Elf. “She is wonderful, isn’t she?”

Legolas simply nodded, feeling foolish at the twinge of jealousy that pierced his heart when he saw Gimli’s wistful expression. What was he, an envious child? They went on like this for some time, talking about nothing of importance. All the same, Legolas thought that there was nothing he’d rather be doing. Eventually Gimli suggested that they sit under one of the Mallorn trees. At least that gave Legolas some hope that the Dwarf was enjoying himself as much as he himself was. 

They sat down and stared up at the vast expanse of sky above them. It was a clear night, and the stars looked like bright holes poked in the deep blue fabric of the sky. “Do you know anything about Elven constellations?” Legolas asked, enjoying the warmth of the Dwarf next to him.

“No.” Gimli replied. “Don’t know much about Dwarven constellations either.” 

“Would you like me to show you?” Legolas asked, not sure Gimli was even interested. He nodded his head enthusiastically, so Legolas started by pointing out Wilwarin. “It means butterfly.” He supplied, pointing as best he could to the ‘W’ shaped constellation.

Gimli nodded after a moment. “It does look like a butterfly.” 

Legolas smiled, moving his finger to point to a new cluster of stars. “That one is Soronύmë.”

“What’s that mean?” Gimli asked, turning his head to see where Legolas was pointing. 

“Eagle of the West.” He supplied.

Gimli smiled and nodded his head. “I like that one.”

“I do too.” Legolas agreed. “But my favorite is Valacirca.” He said, pointing almost straight above them. Gimli craned his head to look. “It means ‘Sickle of the Valar’. It is said that seven stars were placed there as a challenge to Belegûr.” 

When he turned to look at Gimli, Legolas could tell the Dwarf had not seen where he was pointing. “Here.” He murmured, taking Gimli’s hand in his and pointing his short finger right where the constellation sat. “Can you see it now?”

Gimli nodded, recognition lighting in his eyes. “Aye. We call it Durin’s Crown. I’d venture to say it’s my favorite as well.”

Legolas smiled down at him, only then realizing that they were still holding hands. Sitting there under the stars and the Mallorn trees, Legolas thought Gimli looked quite regal. Before he could convince himself it was a horrible idea, he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the Dwarf’s lips. Legolas felt Gimli tense and swiftly he turned away, a bright blush coloring his face. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ he berated himself. He made to get up and run away, but he felt a hand on his wrist pulling him back down. Before he could grasp what was happening, warm lips were pressed hard against his, sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine. He made an involuntary noise and felt Gimli bury his hands in his long hair. He had been clinging to the front of Gimli’s shirt and trailed his hands up to cradle the Dwarf’s neck, fingering the fine strands of hair. His beard scratched Legolas’ smooth face, and the Elf enjoyed every second of it.

All too soon they pulled apart, chests heaving. They kept their foreheads touching and Legolas pressed one last, fluttering kiss to his mouth. Gimli moaned in pleasure and the Elf opened his eyes to look at him. Legolas thought he looked horribly attractive with his face flushed, eyes closed. 

“May I braid your hair?” Gimli finally asked, voice husky. Legolas’ stomach fluttered. He was aware of the significance of hair braiding in Dwarven culture, and he thought Gimli probably knew of the significance it carried in Elven culture as well. He nodded, twisting around so that Gimli was looking at the back of his head. The Dwarf had to stand to be able to see, and Legolas thought it adorable. The only person to ever braid his hair other than himself had been his father, and right from the start he could feel the difference between Dwarven braids and Elven braids. He relished the feeling of Gimli’s fingers weaving through his hair and tried his hardest not to lean into the touch whenever one of them brushed against his neck. Finally Gimli finished, and Legolas reached up his hand to admire the work. It was an extremely intricate plait, reaching from his right ear and cascading like a waterfall down his back.

“Thank you.” Legolas smiled and Gimli nodded his head. “Now it is my turn to braid yours.” He grabbed Gimli’s hand, pulling him down to sit in front of him. He thought for a moment about what he would do and settled on a crisscrossing pattern that wound like a net around the head. He thought it would look especially nice with the contrast of the Dwarf’s red hair. He set to work, pulling and twisting the hair over and under. Legolas quickly realized that Dwarven hair was much more difficult to work with than Elven hair, and had to adapt. Instead of letting the strands flow freely through his fingers as he usually would, he gripped it tightly, all but wrestling it in place. When he finished, Legolas exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He let his palms rest on Gimli’s back. Legolas felt that it was very intimate; the only sounds that of their synchronized breathing.

Finally Gimli murmured a low “Thank you,” and Legolas pulled away.

“We should probably go back.” he breathed, loving the way Gimli fingered the braid he had just woven. The Dwarf nodded, reaching behind him to grab his axe. Legolas stood and offered a hand to Gimli, not letting go once they were both standing. The Elf led the way, blushing as he thought over the night they had shared.

When they approached the pavilion where the Fellowship was staying Legolas stopped, turning to face Gimli. “Shall we do this again tomorrow?” he asked, almost afraid he would decline. When Gimli smiled and nodded, Legolas' stomach fluttered and he pressed a kiss to the Dwarf’s lips, all the while thinking of how lucky he was to have found such a wonderful companion.

****

Aragorn had suspected for some time now that Legolas’ and Gimli’s feelings for each other went beyond simple friendship. He wouldn’t generally think much of it, but for the fact that this was and Elf and a Dwarf. He laughed to himself thinking of what King Thranduil and Glόin son of Grόin would say.

As usual, he was the last one to bed out of the company (save for Legolas and Gimli) and he sat staring into their small fire, listening to the snores that the Hobbits and Boromir produced. He looked up as Legolas and Gimli strode up to the pavilion, holding hands and looking happier than he had seen them in a while. They nodded at him and moved to lie down on their beds that the Wood-elves had provided. It was only after they passed him that he noticed their braids. He smiled to himself and shook his head, thinking it was all very strange indeed.

 

[Leggy's Braid Inspiration](http://www.kitsylane.net/how-to-do-french-twist-hair-style-into-rope-braid/)

[Gimli's Braid Inspiration](http://fuckyeahrunwayhair.tumblr.com/post/15714746514)


End file.
